lamentofandomcom-20200223-history
Rai
Rai (ライ) is one of the main characters of Lamento. He's a silver-haired cat from the village of Setsura and wears an eyepatch. He's a skilled bounty hunter who wields a swords and a knife. He has a cold attitude. His catchphrase of sorts is calling everyone "baka neko" (stupid cat). Appearance Rai is a large sized cat with silver hair and an eyepatch which reveals caused by Froud. He has long hair that reaches until his lower back. He has rounded shape cat ears plus a fluffy and straight tail which made Konoe became more self-conscious towards his hooked tail. Personality Rai is an extremely skilled fighter and a very intense guy who has a low tolerance for idiocy. His tongue is as sharp as his blade, and he won't hesitate to let people know what he thinks—his favorite insult is "stupid cat", which he liberally applies to anyone who annoys him. In general, Rai is pretty harsh and confrontational—he goes out of his way to bait and insult Asato, and tries to order Konoe around when they first meet, something Konoe doesn't take kindly to. Rai is also on bad terms with Bardo, due to something that happened in their shared past. However, there is a second layer beneath Rai's bad behavior—his childhood is a tragedy of abuse and neglect, and much of Rai's later harshness is a cover-up for his own insecurities and confusion over his developing feelings towards Konoe. In fact, Konoe brings out a different side in Rai, a side that tries to be caring despite having no real understanding of the concept—bathing Konoe's ears when he is sick, or lending him his tail to cling to in an awkward attempt at comfort. Rai also has a fairly rare weakness: the cat's tongue, which means he is very sensitive and can't eat hot food. For someone as proud as him, it's a disgrace to have that secret revealed. Occasionally in battle, a brutal side of Rai comes to light as he grins maniacally in the bloodbath. He sees anyone in his path as a target and has no sense of empathy or rational thinking in this state, even going as far as almost killing petty thieves and slashing away at an already dead body. Only when physical force is used can Rai snap out of his trance. History As a bounty hunter constantly tracking outlaws and monsters, Rai is quite surprised when his recent mission in the forest introduces him to a small, fierce cat who has no intention of letting himself be bossed around. When he finds out that this cat is also a Sanga, Rai makes up his mind. He won't let such a rare discovery get away... Relationships Konoe At first Rai was withdrawn, preferring not to give any information on himself to the younger Ribika. Irritated easily, often getting impatient with Konoe. After some time he gradually warmed up to Konoe and he showed an awkward but caring side. Asato Asato and Rai have a tense relationship in which both are at each others throats, especially when Konoe is involved. Rai constantly enjoys baiting Asato into hostility, and insults him a lot. Both are equally skilled fighters, as seen by their sword fighting. However, the two are willing to work together if a mutual enemy is in front of them, and if they have to protect Konoe. Bardo Bardo and Rai knew each other in the latter's childhood, as both lived in Setsura. Bardo acted as a father figure and mentor towards Rai, whose parents did not care for him very much. He was the one who taught Rai how to use a sword and hunt, and was also the first to notice Rai's insanity. Rai cut off his relations with Bardo when he found out Bardo had made a deal with a devil, thus his hostility towards Bardo. In the end of Bardo's route, their relationship has seemingly improved, as they both spar in their spare time, and Rai is willing to talk to Bardo. Froud Rai and Froud (The Devil of Joy) seem to have met before. The storyline reveals a strong rivality between both of them. Rai being responsible for Froud's blindness and so Froud is for his right eye. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Touga Category:Index